This project is implementing 36-month follow-up studies to the federally-sponsored Health Profession Opportunity Grants (HPOG) Impact Study and the Innovative Strategies for Increasing Self-Sufficiency Project, both of which are examining outcomes at 15 months after entry into the study. The goal of the 36-month follow-up studies is to rigorously evaluate the intermediate impact of career pathways program models on the educational progress and self-sufficiency of individuals who participate in the programs. Key evaluation questions that will be addressed in these studies include: ? What are the longer-term effects of the HPOG and Innovative Strategies for Increasing Self-Sufficiency programs on their populations of interest? ? How do effects of career pathways programs vary over time, across outcomes or domains, by occupational sector, by program model and by participant characteristics? ? Do different models, strategies or components, (e.g., a particular curricular model, such as I-BEST, particular recruitment strategies or support services, etc.) lead to different impacts for participants? ? How can career pathways models be adjusted to promote longer-term outcomes for participants? To assess these research questions, a survey will be fielded approximately 36 months after study participants are assigned to either the treatment or comparison group. The survey will document respondents' education and training experiences, employment experiences, and parenting practices and child outcomes for those with children. The survey data will be used with administrative data from the National Directory of New Hires (NDNH), the HPOG Performance Reporting System, and a variety of national and local data sources to assess the 36-month impacts.